The Piano Man
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: Preparing for regionals is always a stressful time for Will, but luckily for him there's someone who knows exactly how to relax him. Wemma smut.


_**A/N: Just a quick piece from a prompt by one of my friends. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_

Emma sighed as she glanced at the clock on her desk. It was nearing five o'clock in the evening and Will had promised he'd be done an hour ago, yet there she sat doing nothing, with no word from the man.

She stared longingly out the window, her thoughts drifting towards going home where she could make dinner and clean the house, do something productive instead of sitting at her desk with nothing to do.

Will had told her to go home right after school ended, that he would be home shortly anyway but she insisted that she wait for him.

She was now just realizing her mistake.

With another sigh she slowly rose from her desk chair and made her way out of her office into the dark and empty hallway.

Her heels clicked against the tile and echoed in the dead quiet of the hallway as she made her way swiftly towards Will's office.

She paused outside his office and gazed into the dimly lit office. Will was slumped over his desk, his head rested in the palm of his hand, his glasses resting lightly at the tip of nos. His desk was covered with stacks and stacks of sheet music, regionals was just in a little over a month and Will was over stressing himself trying to finalize a perfect set list.

She knew how much the glee club meant to him and how badly he wanted them to win but she wished he'd give himself a break every once in a while. He knew he was a little lackadaisical when it came to their first regionals performance two years ago and it earned them last place. He had stepped up his game last year and stressed himself out to point of pure exhaustion coming up with the perfect set list and they had won first place, moving them to Nationals. He'd spent even more time preparing for Nationals, to which they came in as the runner up team so after they had won sectionals for the third year in a row, Will was determined to make the regionals set list top of the line so he, and the kids, would be able to keep that attitude when picking out their set list and performing for Nationals.

Emma had ended her marriage with Carl shortly after regionals last year, leaving her to fully rebuild her friendship with Will and help him as he prepared for nationals. But she truly didn't understand how much he put himself through until they officially got together. By the time sectionals rolled around they were already dating for almost four months and instead of spending almost every evening with her, he spent some evenings at home trying to put together a perfect set list.

After an argument they had about him canceling dates and her feeling a little ignored, he backed off working on the glee club a little and she offered to help him, willing to give up cuddle time on the couch to pick out songs that might song good for the kids which after they were done usually ended in cuddle time anyway.

Emma thought preparing for sectionals was bad but that was nothing compared to regionals. Will didn't even go home anymore to look over sheet music, he stayed in his office until ungodly hours.

The couple, for their seventh month anniversary, decided to move in together and thats when Emma realized just how dedicated Will was to his work.

She missed him when he'd stay late, their shared apartment felt very empty and cold without the warmth of his smile and laughter. When he did come home he still remained helpful no matter how tired he was, he'd help her with the dishes and talk to her but his energy was drained and he just wasn't himself.

And staring at him now she saw how tired and tense he looked and she wondered why he would constantly do this to himself.

She reached out for the doorknob and turned it, slowly pushing the door open. Will straightened up in his seat, lowering his hand to look at the source of the noise.

He smiled lazily at the sight of his girlfriend. "Hey, Em." He greeted before looking back down at the sheets in front of him.

She sighed quietly, shutting the door behind her and walked over to him. "Will, do you know what time it is?"

"Hm?" His answer was an automatic response, registering the fact that she asked him a question but the words were a jumble of noise. He finally lifted his head, the wheels in his head turning as he thought about her question and then glanced at the clock on the wall. He groaned at the numbers and turned to look at her, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry, Emma I completely lost track of time."

"Will," She said sweetly, walking to stand behind him, sliding her gentle hands over his tense shoulders. He let out a breath through his teeth, his eyes fluttering closed as he relaxed slightly against her touch. She lowered her head, pressing her lips lightly against his ear and whispered softly, "Give it a rest, sweetie."

Will tensed again and sighed heavily as he reopened his eyes, focusing his eyes back down on the sheet of paper on his desk which was filled with names of songs crossed and scratched out. "I can't Emma. I need to find a last song."

She dug her fingers into the tense muscles of his neck and he groaned quietly at the feeling. "Regionals is over a month away, Will."

"And we need to spend that time rehearsing." He answered tensely.

"Will," She drawled lowly, sliding her arms fully around his neck, locking her hands together on his chest and rested her cheek against his. "Do you remember their first sectionals? Despite the fact that _you weren't even there_ and they had to learn a song in an _hour_ they won. These kids are quick and talented, they can pick things up like that."

"I know," He sighed, tapping his pen against the desk, "But -"

"But nothing." She let go of him, bring her hands to the arms of his wheely chair and spun his chair around to face her. His slightly widened and surprised eyes met hers and she smiled at him, moving to perch herself on his lap. She slid one arm around his neck to keep herself balanced and then grabbed his glasses off his nose lightly tossing them to the desk behind him.

"Emma-" He whined quietly, turning to glance over his shoulder. Her hand quickly came to the side of his face bring him back to look at her and she leaned down, gently brushing her lips over his.

Will's tongue poked out his lips, searching and begging for more as she pulled away a mere second later.

"Don't you see what you're doing to yourself?" She asked gently, softly rubbing her thumb against his cheek. His eyes fluttered open to lock onto hers and she gave him a pointed look.

"I know you want them to win, Will and so do I but you are killing yourself over this. You need to give yourself a break, you are over tired and over stressed and you won't think of anything like that."

Will frowned lightly, dropping his gaze to her lap, furrowing his brow in intense thought. Emma huffed and rose off his lap, catching his attention. She grabbed both of his wrists and gave a light tug, she wasn't strong enough to pull him to his feet but he got the message and helped himself out of the seat, staring at her curiously.

She linked one of her hands with his and started to lead him out of the doorway that connected to the choir room. She led him over the piano, let go of his hand and pulled back the cover, revealing the ebony and ivory keys.

She glanced back over at him, nodded her head towards the piano and then patted the seat. He raised an eyebrow at her and slowly walked over to the piano bench, taking a seat.

Emma stood beside the piano, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at him like a stern mother. "Now play."

He blinked at her stupidly. "Excuse me?"

She rolled her eyes slightly, releasing her arms to lean against the piano. "I know how much you relax when you play or listen to music. You need to relax, Will. Please, do both of us a favor and play."

He allowed a small, half amused smile to grace his lips and he raised his fingers to the keys, causing Emma to smile in triumph.

He played a small scale, warming up his fingers to the keys and then let out a slow, deep breath pondering a song to play.

A graceful smile tugged at his lips and his eyes fluttered closed as his fingers began to gently caress the piano keys producing a soft, sweet melody.

Emma could practically see the tension leaving his body as he really began to lose himself in the music. She rested against the piano, resting her face in the palm, sighing peacefully as the melodic sound of the piano filled her ears.

She smiled dreamily, studying every inch of his face. The way his brow would furrow slightly with every accent he put on the keys, how relaxed and peaceful he actually looked, the small smile that tugged at his lips...he truly was beautiful.

And then, oh and then, he began to hum along to the melody. She knew the song did not have any lyrics and it was strictly meant for the piano only but Will's smooth vocals enhanced the song in a way she only imagined Will could do.

There was something extremely attractive about the way Will became one with the music and before she knew it, Emma found herself sitting down next to him on the piano bench.

She found her hands tangling lightly in his curls causing him to lean towards her but never falter in his performance. She stared, mesmerized by him and by the music he was producing and she continued to gently slide her fingers through his hair, gently massaging his scalp.

His body shivered slightly as she fingered the curls at the nape of his neck, tickling him but his fingers continued to move flawlessly across the keys.

She began to run her fingers along his shoulders, down his arms, across his back, anywhere she could touch, amazed that this beautiful, amazing music man was hers and hers alone.

Unknowingly she inched herself closer to Will so her hip was pressed against his and she gently trailed her fingernail down his spine ending just at his pant line. Will's back arched slightly and his fingers stumbled across the keys momentarily and his humming faded into a low growl before shifting back into a more husky hum.

Her fingers continued to dance across every inch of his back and only when her fingernails gently scratched against the bare skin of his neck did he stop playing completely.

He remained still for a few long moments and she froze, staring at him widened, her hand rested flat against the middle of his back. He slowly turned to face her, his eyes fluttering open and locking onto her now sheepish gaze. She was about to apologize for distracting him when suddenly he turned more to face her, cupped her face and brought her lips to meet his.

She instantly melted against his mouth and sighed into the kiss. Will took the initiative and deepened their kiss by licking her lower lip, begging for entrance into her mouth. She immediately granted him access and his tongue slid effortlessly into her mouth and mingled with her own in a deep passionate kiss.

Her hands travelled back up his back, her fingernails scratching through his shirt on their journey and found their way to tangle in his hair, bringing their mouths even closer together.

Will's free arm slipped around her waist, gripping her tightly and a light pleasured whimper escaped her lips. He smirked against her lips and his hand moved down further to grasp her rear and a gasp escaped her lips, breaking their kiss.

She met his already darkening hazel eyes and saw the devilish smirk beginning to form on his lips. She raised an eyebrow at him seductively, a smirk forming on her own lips and a grin broke across his face.

Wordlessly, he tightened his grip around her waist, swung his arm down to wrap around her knees and lifted her onto his lap. She squeaked at the sudden move but then giggled as his lips reattached themselves to hers. Her hands were still tangled in his hair and she gripped his curls lightly, causing a low groan to emit from the back of his throat.

His own hands began to roam slowly across her body, one hand making its way up her back, the other up her thigh. His right hand flattened against her inner there and began to caress the skin there softly while his left slid from her back to her front, making its way towards her chest. The tips of his fingers very gently caressed the edge of her breasts through her blouse and she moaned quietly, arching her chest forward. He took that as his cue and gently cupped her breast through her blouse, his thumb moving in circles across her nipple.

She sighed longingly against his mouth arching again into his hands, shifting a bit uncomfortably as her desire started to warm inside her. Will groaned huskily as her movements brushed against his own growing desire.

Breaking their kiss momentarily, Emma lifted herself off of Will's lap and stood up, hovering over him as she smirked down at him. His eyes flashed with desire and he violently rose to his feet, the piano bench knocking over and hitting the ground with a loud thud. He grabbed a hold of her hips and backed her up against the piano, her rear slamming against the keys causing a loud, unpleasant chord progression to emit from the instrument.

He crashed his lips down onto hers in a fiery kiss and pressed their bodies together slightly and Emma felt the warmth erupt in her lower abdomen at the feel of his arousal pressed against her front.

She clawed lightly at his back, grinding gently against him and a low, guttural moan escaped his lips. His hands found their way back to her chest and he caressed her through her blouse for a few moments before working desperately to unbutton the cardigan. He practically ripped the garment off and tossed it onto the piano, moving his hands to slide under her shirt, caressing the bare skin of her stomach.

Her breath came out in ragged pants as his lips left hers, and he trailed a line of hot, messy kisses across her jawline and down her neck. He sucked gently at her pulse point and she gasped, throwing her head back and gripping onto his shirt.

He growled quietly, nipping lightly at the flesh on her neck before pulling back slightly to remove her blouse from her body. His eyes lingered on her lace covered bosom's even though he had seen them many numerous times before and then he swiftly attached his hands to her partially exposed chest, his mouth returning to suckle lightly on her neck.

His name passed her lips in a pleasured moan as he moved down to gently nip at her collarbone. Her hands travelled up his back, resting at the base of his neck where she fingered the hair at the nape before sliding her hands forward onto his chest, working at the buttons on his vest.

Emma pulled the vest off of him, tossing it behind her to land in the same place as her cardigan and then instantly started to loosen the buttons on his white shirt. Her hands started shaking with impatience and Will's hands briefly left her chest to help her along, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt and tearing it off, not even bothering it to toss it on the piano, he just dropped it on the floor.

Their constant movements caused the continued cringeworthy sound of randomly pressed notes so Will reached behind them and pulled the covered over the keys. Smirking at Emma, he hoisted her up to sit on top of the piano and she grinned coyly back at him. Her eyes travelled down his muscled torso, the fire inside her continuing to grow. Her eyes settled on the obvious bump in his jeans and then she snapped her gaze back up to his eyes, grinning mischievously, grabbed onto his tie that was still around his neck and pulled his lips down onto hers.

Their lips moved hastily, desperately, longingly against one another's, their closeness never being enough. Will's hands moved to unclasp her bra and the garment slid off her body revealing her fully naked chest to him. He squeezed and caressed them gently for a few brief seconds and she whimpered in protest as his hands left her chest. That whimpered however soon turned into a quiet moan as his scolding hot hands slid down her sides to rest at her hips, fingering the line of her skirt. One hand held her securely at the hips while the other drifted downwards and started teasing her through the material of her skirt.

She started to writhe against the piano, soft pleasured whimpers bubbling from her lips. "W-Will..." She panted pleadingly, her nails digging into his back. She arched her chest forward, pressing her bare torso against his and felt a deep chuckle vibrate through his chest.

His hand trailed all the way down to her knee and then slowly, tauntingly slid up her thigh and then began to tease her through her panties. "Will." She hissed through her teeth. "_Please_."

That was all he needed and in one solid movement he brought her skirt and panties down to her ankles. She kicked them onto the floor herself and stared at Will, her eyes begging and pleading with him.

He swiftly worked at his own jeans and pulled them down, along with his boxers to his ankles. He lightly grabbed Emma by the back of the head, bringing her lips once again to his in a hard, passionate kiss.

He stepped closer to her so almost every inch of their body was pressed together. Every inch, of course, except for the part that she so desperately craved at the moment. She whimpered in desperate anticipation and dug her nails into his bag, trying to urge him forward.

His hands moved to her behind, pulling her hips closer and in one solid stroke he entered her. Her cry of pleasure was muffled by his lips still against her mouth and she held onto him tightly as he continued to trust into her.

She rocked her hips gently in time with him, meeting him thrust after thrust, heightening both of their pleasure with each passing moment.

Their kiss broke as Will's pace quickened and Emma buried her face into his slick shoulder, pants and pleasured whimpers and cries escaping her lips while grunts escaped Will's.

She could feel the familiar rise of ecstasy coming quickly, it had been too long since the last they time they had done this and she had missed it intensely.

She wrapped her legs around the back of his thighs and shifted her hips, both of them moaning in pleasure as he hit her at a new angle.

Her breathing picked up as she felt the tremendous pleasure slowly overcome every one of her senses and she cried out quietly, throwing her head back as she reached the peak. Will thrust into her a few more times before reaching his own peak, his body shuddering in pleasure, a deep, satisfactory moan slipping from his lips.

They both panted in unison as they came down from their high, Emma's legs still wrapped firmly around his thighs, her hands resting lightly against his chest as he buried his face into her shoulder, occasionally brushing his lips against her skin in loving kisses.

When they finally were able to catch their breath Will slightly lifted his head, trailing gentle, loving kisses from her shoulder up her neck to her jawline and finally reaching her lips. He kissed her sweetly, softly and then pulled away to look at her. She was beaming up at him, her red hair mussed and a few pieces of her bangs sticking to her slightly sweat slicked forehead.

She brought her hand up to rest lightly against his cheek and guided his lips down to hers again in one last sweet kiss. He finally pulled out of her and reached down to pull up his boxers and jeans.

She flushed beat red as she watched him fasten the button on his jeans, realizing that she was still fully in the nude. Then she caught sight of their surroundings and her cheeks burned even redder and for the first time realized that they weren't actually in their own home and they had just made love in the choir room, against the piano.

"W-Will..." She stuttered nervously, trying not to stare at his fine chiseled torso and he glanced at her curiously. She silently pointed to the pile of her clothes on the floor and he grinned, picking them up and handing them to her.

She grimaced slightly at the thought of having to wear her clothes that were soiled by not only the floor but she would be taking a shower when she got home anyway so she decided to just grin and bare it. She slid back into her panties and skirt, cringing slightly and then searched for the rest of her clothes, redressing quicker than she ever had before.

When she turned to Will he was refastening the buttons on his button up white shirt casually and upon catching her looking at him, grinned that adorable crooked smile she loved so much.

She blushed under his gaze, thinking about what they just did but more so about _where_ they just did it and smiled sheepishly. He grabbed his vest off the top of the piano, slipping it on over his shirt, leaving it unbuttoned and walked over to her. He slid his arms around her, gently pulling her against him and kissed her sweetly.

"I love you." He murmured lovingly, staring into her eyes, brushing a strand of her messy hair behind her ear. "You always know exactly what to do to relax me."

Her cheeks flushed as she bit down onto her lip. "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I came in here tonight."

He laughed quietly, pecked her lips again and then released her, turning back to walk towards his office.

She frowned at his retreating back. "You're not going back to work are you?"

He paused in the doorway of his office, looked over his shoulder and grinned at her. "Are you kidding? Emma, after that, I'm taking you home and making more music with you then that piano will ever see in its lifetime."

She blushed furiously at the thought but couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. He winked at her, quickly grabbed his belongings from his office, shut the lights, locked the doors and quickly ran back to Emma. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door, both of them eager to arrive home where she'd discover once again just how talented he was.


End file.
